


【授权翻译】Sunday mornings in a perfect world

by budaicat



Category: Compilation of FFVII
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budaicat/pseuds/budaicat
Summary: * This is a translated work.Author: Lilly_WhiteOriginal link:https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524498本篇SG宣传下“杰内西斯受向同好群” QQ群号：982623587
Relationships: Sephiroth/Genesis Rhapsodos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	【授权翻译】Sunday mornings in a perfect world

清晨的阳光透过窗帘的缝隙，光线干扰了萨菲罗斯的睡眠。他的房间里窗帘的遮光性并不好，所以每天早晨6点左右，杰内西斯就会不满地嘟囔着，翻过身去抓起床头柜上的眼罩，戴上后直接继续睡下去，甚至不会给身边的人一个早安吻。

萨菲罗斯已经明白了在他们有机会睡懒觉的时候，杰内西斯不会因为任何事，任何人爬起来。杰内西斯这样珍惜他的美容觉的行为让萨菲罗斯在一开始感到还蛮可爱的，杰内西斯用腿卷着羽绒被，逐渐回到梦乡的样子。

杰内西斯变得安静，对周围毫无反应的样子非常罕见。他们第一次一起在他的床上醒来的时候，萨菲罗斯甚至感到了轻微的惊吓。他忍不住去刺激，惹怒杰内西斯，只为了引出他平常那种尖锐的反应，来确定杰内西斯不是死去了或者发生了什么事。

现在……他无法否认其他的冲动也在增长，即使他知道如果打扰了杰内西斯的睡眠，会造成什么后果。萨菲罗斯用一边手臂撑起身子，看着杰内西斯找了个舒服的姿势，呼吸慢慢加深。他轻轻微笑着注视着眼前的景象。杰内西斯躺在他身边，背对着他，一条腿一如既往地压着羽绒被，让柔软的被子贴着他的身体。

在这个位置上，他赤裸的臀部无辜地露在了那里，萨菲罗斯只能咬着下唇，用手指住着床单来克制住触摸的冲动。饱满的臀瓣上带着他们之前的疼痛游戏带来的淤伤，萨菲罗斯之前鞭打过的地方有着红色的微微隆起的鞭痕。萨菲罗斯的视线慢慢经过他的胯骨和背部，缓缓看到身体上侧，看着身体随着每一次呼吸微微起伏。他感到胸口沉重着，没有什么可以和这些安静的早晨相比，清醒过来，意识到没有任务，能够躺在爱的人身边。几年之前他还确信这是只属于其他人的特权。

他凑上前，不在意微微汗湿的触感，轻轻地吻了下杰内西斯的肩骨。杰内西斯发出了点轻微的声音，像是在逐渐醒来，但是没有挪动身体。微笑着，萨菲罗斯拨开他后颈出的头发，吻了下去，吮吸着那里的皮肤。

”嗯……“ 杰内西斯嘟囔着，带着点不耐烦。萨菲罗斯继续沿着后颈亲吻下去，如同羽毛一般轻柔，杰内西斯扭动了下肩膀，像是要把他甩开。

”现在几点了？“ 

萨菲罗斯含着他的耳垂，轻声说着： ” 大概6点半。“

杰内西斯再次发出点恼怒的声音；“ 才6点半？ 今天没有工作，走开。“

萨菲罗斯微笑地看着他更紧地抱住了身下的羽绒被，脑袋深陷进枕头里。他听话地没有触碰杰内西斯，让他再次放松下来，嘴微微张开，呼吸再次变得缓慢而加深。

他想象着杰内西斯抱住他的身体，像是他现在紧紧抱住那床羽绒被一样。也许其他人会感到嫉妒（划掉这点——他就是在嫉妒）。萨菲罗斯等待着，看着窗帘的影子在他的腰和臀瓣上移动着。他伸手抚摸过杰内西斯的身侧，停在了腰部。他的手指抚弄着一边饱满的臀瓣，感受着手指下柔软的皮肤和深处坚实的肌肉。他张开手，轻轻挤压着，看着臀肉在他的指尖凹陷。

”Mmnn,” 杰内西斯再次发出点声音，这次更加柔软了些。萨菲罗斯持续地抚摸，揉弄着臀瓣，直到杰内西斯开始扭动臀部，想让他走开。

“你就没有其他事情做了吗？“ 他嘟囔着。

萨菲罗斯露出一个微笑：“没有。”

他挪动了下，在杰内西斯背上落下一个吻，银发垂落在杰内西斯腰肢上。他亲吻着臀缝，然后温柔地一一吻过周围的皮肤，手开始抚摸着杰内西斯的双腿。杰内西斯忍耐了大概五分钟，再次激烈扭动了一下。

“萨菲罗斯。” 他警告着。

“我记得你一直鼓励我去亲吻你的臀部（ kiss my ass）”。 萨菲罗斯假装生气地责问他，看到杰内西斯的唇角勾了起来。见到他没有继续反对，萨菲罗斯决定继续亲吻下去。当他用舌头舔弄过大腿内侧时，他听到杰内西斯的呼吸停止了一下。他温柔地分开两边臀瓣，亲吻着内侧露出的皮肤，然后在那片敏感的部分舔了一下，留下一道湿痕。

”Mmm.” 杰内西斯发出的声音听起来像是在努力地装出生气地样子。萨菲罗斯的舌头来到了穴口，在周围温柔而耐心地轻轻打着转。他舔弄着，亲吻着周围的皮肤，直到杰内西斯的身体完全放松下来，然后他用手指替代了舌头，还是在周围缓缓地打着圈。

杰内西斯对着枕头叹了口气，萨菲罗斯再次挪动了下，这样他可以把脸埋在杰内西斯的后颈，手依然抓着两边臀瓣。

“粗鲁。“ 杰内西斯说着，但声音里并没有多少谴责的成分。

萨菲罗斯滑入了一根手指，杰内西斯张开嘴，肩膀紧绷着，发出些细小的，疼痛的声音，随着萨菲罗斯慢慢把手指插入，揉弄着肠壁。他等到杰内西斯再次放松下来，然后用手指按压着体内那个敏感区域。 杰内西斯靠着他的身体软化了下来，肩膀向后贴着萨菲罗斯的胸膛。

萨菲罗斯继续揉弄着内壁，直到杰内西斯的臀部随着他的动作微微扭动，让开始勃起的阴茎蹭着身下的羽绒被。萨菲罗斯轻咬着他的后颈，手指插入得更深，让杰内西斯发出一声呻吟。萨菲罗斯能感觉到指尖下肉壁的跳动，血管有规律地扩张着，前列腺的位置开始微微肿胀起来。他吮吸着杰内西斯的脖子，继续按揉着他的内壁，满意地看着杰内西斯现在完全顺从了他的动作。

“还希望我停下来吗？ ” 他询问着，杰内西斯扭过头，像是想狠狠地瞪他一眼，但眼罩妨碍了他的动作。

“有的人是喜欢在早上睡懒觉的。“ 他抱怨着，但并不是很认真。

“有的人。“ 萨菲罗斯说着，插入了第二根手指。杰内西斯咬着牙发出一点吸气声，让自己的阴茎贴着羽绒被，随着萨菲罗斯持续按揉，挤压着他的前列腺。他身体颤抖着，随着体内的手指挺动着身体，直到他贴着枕头喘息着，肉壁紧裹着萨菲罗斯的手指。

“你真是一个恐怖的人。“ 杰内西斯叹息着。

“现在才知道吗？“ 萨菲罗斯贴着他的耳侧轻声说着。

杰内西斯露出一个微笑，转过头让萨菲罗斯亲吻着他的双唇，他们交换了几个湿漉漉的吻，萨菲罗斯贴着他的唇说着：“ 我想要看你触碰你自己。”

“就知道你会这么希望的。“

这个傻瓜还在继续笑着。萨菲罗斯猛地将手指更深地推入到他体内，让他惊讶地叫出声来。

又过了大概十分钟，杰内西斯才屈服了，伸手抚摸着自己的阴茎。他上下撸动着挺立的性器，前液缓缓从阴茎头部溢出。萨菲罗斯看着眼前美好的景象，心脏在胸腔沉重地跳动着。他亲吻着杰内西斯的肩膀，看着他手臂的肌肉随着手上的动作开始绷紧，身体的其他部分没有挪动，双唇分开着不断喘息，到达了他的高潮。

萨菲罗斯能感到他的前列腺鼓胀着抵着他的手指，他温柔地抚摸着那块，感受着杰内西斯达到高潮。伴随着的叫声听起来像是杰内西斯没办法好好呼吸，几乎无法控制自己的声音。萨菲罗斯贴着他的脖子微笑着，随着他的背部再次贴近，精液洒在床单上。他急促地呼吸了好几分钟，直到快感渐渐撤离他的身体。

满足地，萨菲罗斯撤出他的手指，双臂抱着杰内西斯的腰，鼻子磨蹭着他的后颈，感受着杰内西斯的呼吸逐渐平稳下来。然后杰内西斯翻过声，推了萨菲罗斯一下让他躺在床上，这样他可以抱着他。他抬起一条腿压在萨菲罗斯胯部，接近依旧硬挺的阴茎，他们又分享了几个黏糊糊的深吻，然后杰内西斯把头枕在他的胸口。

“我有对你做了什么吗？“ 杰内西斯喃喃着。

萨菲罗斯笑了：“ 你真的想知道答案？“

”哼……如果这是让我抱着你而不是那床湿了的被子的策略，你直接说就可以了。“

”你之前看着不像是能听进话的样子。“

杰内西斯抱怨着：“ 我再也不和你一起睡觉了。“

”好的。“

几分钟之后，杰内西斯就又开始轻轻打鼾了。萨菲罗斯让手指穿过爱人柔软的头发，微笑地看着杰内西斯的胸膛贴着他的身体起伏着。

End.


End file.
